


О правах лучшего друга и салатах

by Turmalin



Series: Космос [11]
Category: Star Trek
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-09 02:40:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6885925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turmalin/pseuds/Turmalin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Маккой смотрел на Джей – на полчища бесенят в ее глазах.</p>
<p>– Я не хочу этого видеть, да? – спросил тихо.</p>
<p>Она хмыкнула и прикусила губу.</p>
            </blockquote>





	О правах лучшего друга и салатах

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Yukich](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Yukich).



– Дже-ей, ну, скоро ты там? – доктор Леонард Горацио Маккой удобно устроился в капитанском кресле в кабинете. – Мой парадный мундир вот-вот передумает идти со мной.

– Сейчас, Лен, – крикнула она.

– Это уже третий «сейчас» за последние пятнадцать минут, – проворчал Боунс.

– Шестнадцать и девять десятых, – поправил его старпом, все эти минуты проведший стоя перед дверью капитанской каюты.

– Спасибо, Спок, мне легче.

– Всегда пожалуйста, доктор.

– Не ссорьтесь там, – крикнула Джей. – Без меня.

– Я тебя отшлепаю, – заорал Маккой.

– Доктор…

Тон вулканца почему-то показался Боунсу угрожающим. Он встал из кресла и подошел к старпому, вызывающе подняв подбородок.

– Отшлепаю, – повторил. – На правах лучшего друга. – И хмыкнул: – А потом она меня…

Спок покачал головой, думая, видимо, что-то вроде «как меня достали эти нелогичные людишки», а потом громко сообщил в закрытую дверь глубоко осуждающим тоном:

– Капитан, мы опоздаем к началу мероприятия.

– Коммандер, прекратите нудить, – фыркнула она.

– Я не… – Спок возмущенно подавился. – Капитан?

– Все, все. Иду.

Дверь отъехала в сторону.

Джей стояла на пороге.

Спок окаменел. Маккой закашлялся.

– А?! – она заинтересованно склонила голову к плечу. – Неудачно сочетается с цветом глаз? – сокрушенно вздохнула. – Так и знала…

Боунс схватился за голову и заржал:

– Женщина, ты когда-нибудь повзрослеешь?

– Капитан, – Спок справился с собой. – Ваш… костюм находится в стилистическом противоречии с…

– Вашим мундиром, коммандер? – она захлопала ресницами.

– С вашим статусом на мероприятии, которое мы собираемся посетить.

Она улыбнулась:

– Не думаю. Это же пляжная вечеринка для команды «Энтерпрайз», – пожала плечами. – Но капитанскую дельту я прихватила, – и подергала бретельку ярко-фиолетового лифчика, на которой болталась указанная дельта.

Спок не ответил. Еще несколько секунд молча смотрел на нее, а потом развернулся и скрылся в своей каюте.

Джей вздохнула и поджала губы.

– И что ты делала там так долго? – спросил Маккой. – Искала пляжную юбку покороче?

– Реплицировала шляпку, – Джей пожала плечами. – А потом вспомнила, что в этом деле настоящая женщина должна уметь обходиться и без репликатора. – Посмотрела на закрытую дверь каюты Спока: – Кстати, скандал из ничего я тоже уже сделала, похоже. Остался салат.

– Это будет сложнее, – покивал Боунс, расстегивая и стаскивая парадный китель. – Пойду переоденусь и подожду тебя… – оглянулся на каюту старпома, – ...вас в транспортаторной. Хорошо? – потрепал Джей по плечу.

В этот момент дверь за его спиной открылась.

– Кажется, это мы подождем вас, доктор.

Маккой смотрел на Джей – на полчища бесенят в ее глазах.

– Я не хочу этого видеть, да? – спросил тихо.

Она хмыкнула и прикусила губу.

– Понял, не смотрю, – двинулся к выходу из кабинета, старательно не оглядываясь.

– Вам идет, коммандер, – промурлыкала Джей. – И дельта очень… к месту.

– И слышать этого я тоже не хочу! – возопил Боунс, выскакивая в коридор.

– Через полчаса в транспортаторной, Лен! – крикнула она ему вслед.

Дверь закрылась с едва слышным щелчком. Он привалился спиной к переборке рядом, потряс головой.

– Полчаса… – и расплылся в улыбке, а потом оттолкнулся от стены и пошел – почти побежал к своей каюте.

Салат в исполнении Джей мог повлечь необходимость врачебного вмешательства.


End file.
